Summer Camp!
by Xx.Babii Angel.xX
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice got to summer camp and meet Jasper, Emmett and Jasper again! Pairings: B/J EM/R S/E JO/A. Edward is a player. Emmett and Jasper are Rebels and the girls are confident hotties. Is seriously good!
1. Let The Revenge Begin!

Summer Camp

(BPOV)

OMG! I'm so excited to go to summer camp with my two besties Alice and Rosalie, but she prefers Rose. I zipped up my suitcases and somehow managed to bring them into the living room. On the TV there was a note with a set of keys. It read:

_Bella,_

_Here are your keys to your new car._

_It's in the garage._

_Have fun Bells_

_Charlie xxx_

_P.S. Did you really think I would make you take the bus?_

Yay! I'm not taking the bus! I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and sat on the island. As you may not know, I'm very rich. I live in the main part of the house, which is MASSIVE and has 6 floors. I also have a pool house, HUGE garden, football court, a place to sunbathe and a big garage etc. Alice and Rose usually stay over all the time, so it's kind of like their house aswell. My dad is normally away on business trips, so we most always have the house to ourselves. Even though, they're not really rich and I am, we respect each other for who we are and have loads of fun. We use to have the best time of our lives, back when our three best 'guy' friends were here. Their names were Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I know they enjoy the amount of stuff we can buy, especially Alice.

Crap! Its 7:36 already, I was supposed to meet Rose and Alice at the bus stop at 7:30. Oh well, I can just drive there and meet them. I'll let them come to camp with me in my car. The bus is arriving at 8:00, so I better hurry up if I want to catch up to Alice and Rose. I'll probably stop by there house anyway. I don't even know what my car looks like. Better find out. I ran to the living room grabbed my car keys, picked up my suitcases, mini purse and put on my sunglasses. I'm wearing a shoulder white top which has 'Hot!' written across the front in light pink graffiti. I have a mini skirt that has a chain belt attached. I also have on skin tan tights and white and pink heels. This is an Alice 'approved' outfit. I ran to the garage and lifted the door up to see a red BMW convertible. OMFG!! I started jumping up and down and squealing. I was doing an 'Alice'. I pulled up the boot of the car, it may not look big, but you could fit a whale in there. (Exaggeration intended). I placed my 5 suitcases in there and jumped in the driver's seat. I love driving fast, so I sped to Rose's house to surprise her and drive her to the camp with me.

I finally made it to her house; I think I'll phone her. Hopefully she's home.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?"

"Rose, it's Bella"

"Oh, hi Bella. I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my favourite Gucci top and I just found it. I'm heading for the bus stop now. Don't worry."

"Rose, I don't think that's necessary." I chuckled.

"Why?! You don't want me to come?!"

"No Rose. Meet me outside when you're ready."

"I don't see why..."

"Just please! Come outside when you're ready."

"Sure whatever you say."

"Bye Rose"

"Bye Bells" I hung up.

While I wait, I think I will put on some accessories. I decided on big hoop earrings, a chain bracelet (that Rose, Alice and I have as a sign of our friendship), some bangles and a heart necklace. I fixed my make-up, which contained, mascara, eyeliner, pink eye-shadow and a clear gloss. My hair was curled and bounced lightly on shoulders. I looked up when I heard a door open and a loud gasp. I looked up and saw Rose, mouth wide and shocked.

"BELLA IS THAT YOU'RE CAR!!" She shrieked. Damn, you could hear her all the way from China. I nodded. You see, she loves cars, so she would love to use my car to work on. She ran up to me and now I could clearly see what she is wearing. She's wearing a little pink tank top, a little purple cardigan, purple skinny jeans and black stilettos. She had a little silver purse to complete her look. Her sunglasses landed on her head, she wore natural make-up except for smoky eyes like me. Pink hoop earrings, our chain bracelet and purple and pink bangles. She looked awesome!

"Yeah, it is Rose. Now put your suitcases in the boot and hop in. We're picking up Alice." I'm excited. Woo!!

"You're taking me?" She questioned.

"Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Yay!" She dumped her 5 suitcases in the boot and surprisingly, there was still more space. She hopped in the passenger seat. We made lots of chatter and we busted out a song and started singing and laughing. Some people, were looking at us weirdly, but screw them.

As we drove up Alice's driveway, I noticed Alice sitting on her porch steps. She had her head in her hands and I could see tears running down her face. Not much can bring Alice down, so whoever did this will pay the price. I parked and Rose and I jumped out and ran up to her.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Wow, Rose has a sensitive side. Only to her besties though. She will personally kill anyone who annoys us, makes us angry or upsets us. That's one of the reasons she's my best friend.

"D-Derek (sob) b-broke up (sob) with m-me." Then she full out broke down. I know I have a pack of tissues in my bag. Just let me find them.....Oh, found them. I handed them to her and she just continued to sob. I know Rose and I hated Derek, but he made Alice happy.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"B-Because I didn't want (sob) to s-sleep with him. I went to h-his house (sob) and saw h-him cheating on m-me." She said through tears. Oh, that asshole. I know just the thing to cheer her up. I looked at Rose and it looked like she thought the same thing.

"I'm so sorry Ali, but how about we go to Starbucks and get some cappuccinos? We can drive in my car and wait at the bus stop after, so we can follow the bus. Deal?" I didn't know where 'Brooke Field Summer Camp' was, so I'll just follow the bus.

"Yea ok" She looked confused, then shocked and then excited.

"OMG! OMG! YOUR CAR IS AMAZING!!" She shrieked much louder then Rose. I really should be used to it now. Having Rose and Alice as friends, does so much damage to your ears. She started bouncing up and down and up and back down a million times. Rose and I were laughing, that's our pixie friend we know and love.

"Ali, why don't you go to the car? Bells and I will bring your suitcases for you." I looked at Rose confused, but she just mouthed 'wait'.

"Ok. Thank you" She started bouncing away.

"What is it Rose?" She had that evil glint in her eye, so I know it's bad.

"We kill Derek". She grinned wickedly. That's all she needed to say and I understood.

"Definitely." I said menacingly. We don't actually kill him; all we do is whenever a boy crushes our heart. We plan revenge and make his life a living hell for 2 weeks.

We grabbed Alice's 7 suitcases and stuffed them in the boot. That just managed to fit. Good. I now know my boot can fit 17 suitcases. I jumped in the driver's seat and Rose in shotgun. We put on 'Battlefield' by Jordan Sparks and were singing like crazy to Starbucks. At least Derek is forgotten for now. I looked at Alice's outfit and smiled. We all looked awesome.

Alice is wearing a mid-thigh blue halter dress, that has silver sequins along the top. A small blue cardigan and a silver purse. Her sunglasses over her eyes. She had blue heels. Her blue star hoop earrings, smoky eyes and our special chain bracelet. A long silver necklace. Her hair is spiked and it goes to her chin. She is a shopaholic. She is the one that gave me all her fashion sense. Now, I love going shopping with Alice and Rose.

____________________________________________________________________________

We stopped in the Starbucks car park and got out. I locked my car and we linked arms and walked in. The man at the counter looked like a middle aged man. He is fairly tanned, but not like us girls. We have got great tans. He has short black hair and electric blue eyes. He isn't ugly, but he isn't my cup of tea. If you know what I mean. I decided to order while the others found a seat. I already know what they like, so I don't need to ask. I turned to the man and rang the bell that was on the counter. He looked up and his eyes widened. Is he looking at me? I turned around and no-one was there. It must be me then. I gave him my 'dazzling' smile.

"Hello" I said

"Hello ma-am" He stuttered. This is fun.

"Um, can I please have a **Caramel Cappuccino Swirl, Mocha and a raspberry smoothie please?" I asked as politely as I could.**

"**S-sure." He stuttered again. He started to make them, while I walked over to Alice and Rose. They were having a heated discussion. As I walked it felt as if I was on a red carpet, everyone's eyes on you. It's a bit freaky.**

"**Hiya guys." Alice's head snapped up.**

"**BelladoyouhavemyMocha." She asked desperately and so quickly. But luckily I'm used to it, so I understand.**

"**No, he's making them." She turned sad. She loves Mocha too much. I worry about her sometimes.**

"**But I want it now!" She whined.**

"**Alice, get a grip. What's with you and Mocha?" Rose asked clearly annoyed aswell that she doesn't have her Caramel Swirl.**

"**I love it. I need it right now!" She started thrashing about. Jesus, what's gotten into her? Me and Rose just looked at each other and shook our heads. Same old Alice. Then the waiter came and Alice rushed over to him and grabbed her Mocha. He wobbled a bit but steadied himself. He placed my smoothie and Rose's Cappuccino in front in us, but he didn't leave.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked. I was worried, was he in shock or something. **

"**Yes" He still didn't move.**

"**Do you need anything?" I asked. **

"**No" He STILL didn't move. This isn't getting anywhere. So Rose thought she should take control.**

"**THEN MOVE YOUR FACE AWAY FROM THIS TABLE!" She roared. I kinda felt sorry for him. Rose can be scary sometimes. By now, everyone was staring at us. The poor guy just placed a piece of paper on the table and ran away screaming. He was knocking chairs and tables out of the way. When he left I read the letter.**

_**To you 3 hot girls,**_

_**My name is Jackson and I would**_

_**Like to give you girls a night to remember.**_

_**If you know what I mean.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Call me,**_

_**(0798 8658 295)**_

**Eeew!! I jumped up and threw the piece of paper in the bin.**

"**That was poor service, so I don't think we should pay!" Rose said sternly. I have loads of money, but why waste it on this, when we were treated badly.**

"**I agree, let's go!" We grabbed our drinks and climbed back into my car and drove to the bus stop. On the way we were talking about how stupid Jackson was and how Starbucks don't know how to employ people.**

**When we arrived all the boys were at their bus stop and all the girls at theirs. Some stop and looked at us, either drooling or glaring. It's 7:50, so we have 10 minutes to waste. I looked over and saw three very hot guys. They reminded me of three other people I know, but I can't put my finger on it. I was about to ask Rose, when I heard a sob from Alice. I turned around and asked her what's wrong. She just pointed to over were a guy was making out with a girl. I was confused at first, but then realised it was Derek. I gave Alice my whole tissue packet, just in case. I turned to Rose and whispered.**

"**Let the revenge begin!" I smiled evilly and pointed to Derek. Rose saw and started grinning evilly aswell. We are going to make his life hell!**


	2. Don't mess with our friends!

(BPOV)

Rose and I discussed our plan of revenge and this is just the first day. He's still got 13 days left of torture. He'll regret the day he ever broke Alice's heart. I hopped out of the car, grabbed my smoothie and I'm supposed to text Rose when the time is right. Here goes. Crap, I'm nervous. How can I be nervous? Eeew! I really don't want to see them making out up front. Anyway, I tapped his shoulder. Nothing! He's still kissing her. I tapped his shoulder again. Nothing again! I turned around and saw the three guys staring at me. I saw Rose trying to tell me something. I mouthed 'What!' She mouthed 'Shout in his ear!' Well, it's worth a try. I shrugged and turned back to the disgusting couple.

"EXCUSE ME!" They immediately broke apart. Why couldn't they have done that before?

"What?" God, that girl has an attitude problem. Derek was just looking over my body with his eyes. I'm getting uncomfortable.

"I'm not talking to you! So, could you move?!" I said that in my rude voice.

"I can move if I want to bitch! No-one tells me what to do! Why don't you move your fat arse and go to a gym for once!" Excuse me; did she just call me FAT?! I'm NOT fat! I work out every day in my own gym at home with Alice and Rose. I stood there mouth open in shock. I decided I wasn't going to use my smoothie anymore, so why waste it. I poured it all over her hair and face.

"Why, don't you have a shower for once?!" I could hear the three guys laughing hysterically. I texted Rose:

_Rose,_

_I need backup quickly_

_Luv ya :]_

_Bells _

(RPOV)

God! I think my sides are gonna burst. Bella poured all her smoothie on her. I know it's a waste of a smoothie but still. LOL! Even Alice is laughing. But that girl called Bells fat, that's where people cross the line. No-one insults me, my friends or my family.

*BEEP!* *TEXT ALERT*

It must be Bella. It says:

_Rose,_

_I need backup quickly_

_Luv ya :]_

_Bells_

I jumped out the car with my cappuccino as my weapon and ran to Bella. They were having a full heated argument.

"What do you mean me and my friends are sluts?! You don't even know me!" Bella shouted. OMG! Did she just call me and my friend's sluts. OH NO, SHE DIDN'T!

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SLUT! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU SLEPT WITH DEREK WHEN HE ALREADY HAD A GIRLFRIEND! NOT TO MENTION HE RAPED HER..." I heard Bella gasp. Oh yeah, Alice told me that in the car. Bella didn't know that. Ooops "...AND YOU CALL ME THE SLUT?! OH AND DEREK I WOULD SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN IF I WAS YOU, BECUASE ME AND BELLA HERE, WILL BE MAKING YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL FROM NOW ON! NO-ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! UNDERSTAND?! GOOD! Come on Bells, let's got to Alice"

(BPOV)

Wow! Rose knows how to frighten people, I can tell you that. We were walking back to the car, full of anger, when Rose decided to give Derek a little something.

"Oi, Derek! I think I'll give you a little something, to remember me by." He looked hopeful for a minute, but then she dumped the rest of her cappuccino on him, not to mention spitting on him and kicking him in the crotch. I just stood there laughing. Rose got up and I went over to her and kicked Derek myself.

"Take's what you get when you mess with Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale's Best Friend."I said. Rose and I half skipped and half ran to the car laughing. We saw Alice smiling. Yay! Our work here is done.

"Are you okay, Ali?" I asked

"Yes. You guys are the best. Nobody else would have done that for me." We all had a group hug.

"Ali, did Derek actually rape you?" I asked whilst grabbing an extra packet of tissues just in case.

"Yes and he also beat me regularly." She looked down ashamed.

"WTF! He beat you aswell!" And I thought Rose took all her anger out. Obviously not.

"Ali, that's nothing you should be ashamed of. He should be, not you. Don't worry we'll get him back good this summer." I told her. We all jumped back in the car just in time. The buses stopped and everyone got on their separate buses. I can't wait to go. The buses started to move and so did we.

On the way to Brooke Field, we ate, drank (no alcohol), laughed, talked, sang, danced a little and just had so much fun. I couldn't imagine going by myself instead of with my friends. When the buses stopped, for the drivers to take a nap, I stopped and all three of us all fell into a deep sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

(EPOV)

I have a feeling this trip will be adventurous and something good's gonna happen. Right now Emmett, Jasper and I are waiting at the bus stop for the boy's bus. We are not super rich, but we aren't poor. Four years ago we left Forks; we also left our three best 'girl' friends. They were all different in their own ways. It's 7:45, 15 minutes till the bus comes. Great! (Sarcasm) I'm not a very patient person.

"So, Edward.....what do you want to do?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I wanna get on the frickin bus already." I'm so bored. I hope they have a piano in our cabin. I've got this lullaby that's stuck in my head.

"I wanna do something!" Emmett whined.

"Go, play with Jasper or something." Where is Jasper anyway?

"I can't, he's getting attacked by girls. Ooh, come on, let's watch it." Might as well, I got nothing else to do. We could already see girls chasing him. That made me laugh, it looks like he's a headless chicken.

"Please leave me alone!" Jasper screamed.

"Jasper I love you......come here.....why you running away?" These girls never stop. I'm just lucky there not running after me.

"Ooh, what's his name...the other one's pretty cute aswell." Oh, crap! Spoke to soon. At least I'm lucky they don't know my name.

"Their names are Emmett and Edward!" Traitor! Jasper's gonna pay for that. Just wait. Oh no, they're coming. I pretty much screamed like a girl, jumped in Emmett's arms and he started screaming and running away (me still in his arms). Everyone is staring at us, but we are kinda busy here. Soon, they got tired and stopped. Emmett dropped me on the floor.

"Thank you for dropping me Emmett!"

"It's ok" God, he doesn't get the sarcasm.

"LOL! You are too hilarious." Jasper said taking deep breaths.

"You'll pay for that Jasper. Why did you tell them our names? Now they're gonna start looking for us at camp!" Emmett's right for once. That's gonna go down well isn't it, not!

"Because, that was pay back from what you did, 2 years ago at Tanya's sweet sixteen party."

"What! That was a joke." Emmett said

"Yeah, but she keep on following me around for 3 weeks thinking she was my girlfriend."

"Come on Jasper. All we did was put something in your drink that made you woozy. You ask Tanya to be your girlfriend and had nearly had 'it' with her. It could have been worse." I made that sound like it wasn't a big deal. Next thing I know Jasper has tackled me to the ground and Emmett is trying to break him off.

"Come on guys, let's not get _feisty_."

Then Jasper tackled Emmett. I guess we shouldn't have done that. But, it was cut off, with the sound of car tires and gasps. I looked up and saw a red BMW convertible. Wow! Whoever owns that must be rich, nobody in Forks could afford at. Emmett, Jasper and I were all shocked. I thought my silver Volvo, Emmet's Jeep and Jasper's Ducati was the only expensive cars and motorbike. Everyone else, normally has rusty old cars and trucks.

Then the hottest girl I've ever seen walked out of the car with a smoothie in her hand. I swear even my jaw dropped, but I felt as though I knew her. She walked up to this couple, who have been making out for literally about 20 minutes non-stop. It's actually disgusting. She tapped him once and he didn't move and she did it again and he still didn't move.

"What is she trying to do?"

"I'm not sure Emmett, but don't you feel as though you know her?" I asked.

"Yea, but I don't know who."

She turned and saw us, but she then turned towards the girls in her (I presume it's hers) car. She mouthed 'What!' and I guess the other girl said something and she just shrugged. She then did something unexpected.

"EXCUSE ME!" They immediately broke apart.

"What?" The other girl I know as Lauren said quite rudely. The boy was looking over the other girl's body, she looked quite uncomfortable. I don't know why but I feel a bit jealous.

"I'm not talking to you! So, could you move?!" She said that in a rude voice. She doesn't know Lauren, but even I wouldn't say that.

"I can move if I want to bitch! No-one tells me what to do! Why don't you move your fat arse and go to a gym for once!" The girl looked shocked and offended, she kept eyeing her smoothie. I seriously wouldn't do that if I was her.

"Dude, I bet she's gonna dump her drink on her" Jasper said

"I know, I can't wait!" Lauren deserves it, she's always bossing the girl's around.

She then did the expected and dumped her smoothie on Lauren. Lauren shrieked. I saw the girl get her phone out and text someone. I wonder who. Then the girl and Lauren started having a heated argument.

"Come on let's listen to the argument!" Emmett started running off. I saw a blonde come out of the car and started running towards the 'fight'. I swear I know her aswell.

"What do you mean me and my friends are sluts?! You don't even know me!" She shouted. This won't go well. I can already see the blonde's face and she looked pissed.

"Dude, look at that blonde's face. She looks pissed." Leave it to Emmett to speak what's on your mind.

"I wonder what's going to happen. It's not going to end well." Jasper said.

I went back to the argument and let's just say I should have brought earplugs.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SLUT! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU SLEPT WITH DEREK WHEN HE ALREADY HAD A GIRLFRIEND! NOT TO MENTION HE RAPED HER..." Did I just hear the word rape? "...AND YOU CALL ME THE SLUT?! OH AND DEREK I WOULD SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN IF I WAS YOU, BECUASE ME AND BELLA HERE, WILL BE MAKING YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL FROM NOW ON! NO-ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! UNDERSTAND?! GOOD! Come on Bells, let's got to Alice"

OMFG! Bella, Alice, so that must be Rose. Our three best 'girl' friends. I'm actually so happy. But my god, have they changed. So much can happen in four years. Did she say Alice my sister, I can't wait to see her even though she's hyperactive.

"Jasper, Emmett that's our best friends from high school." They turned and stared at me mouth open. Then Rose walked back to Derek. Poured her cappuccino on him, spat on him and kicked his crotch. Bella joined Rose and kicked his stomach. They skipped/ran back to the car, where my sister was. She had tears in her eyes whilst smiling. OMFG! He effing raped my sister!! They jumped in the car whilst the bus came. Derek struggled to get on the bus, with his injuries. Trust me, he'll be getting more than that from us boys. Emmett, Jasper and I sat at the back of the bus.

"Emmett and Jasper did you know he raped my sister?" They all looked shocked then murderous.

"He's gonna die."

"Slow and painful"

I fell asleep, not before looking out the window and seeing the girls laughing and having fun. We'll be reunited soon.

(JPOV)

That bastard raped my friend and he is not going to get away with it. I will tear him limb by limb and he will regret ever touching Alice. As for Lauren, she will be put through agony, when she finds pieces of Derek around her room.

(EMPOV)

Yay! Rose, Alice and Bella are here. We are going to have so much fun. But as for Derek and Lauren, let's just say, at the end of the summer they will not be going home. They will be lying in a grave for the rest of eternity.

___________________________________________________________________

REVIEW PLEASE

TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTERS

THX FOR READIN'

I'LL UPDATE SOON

: ]


	3. Attack!

(BPOV)

When I woke up, it only took 2 hours to arrive to Brooke Field. But unfortunately for the people on the buses, they had to walk the last 20 mins. I couldn't help but laugh, at the girls trying to walk in their heels. So, that made Rose, Alice and I the first ones there. We jumped out of the car and we linked arms and walked into the entrance together. It was quite a big camp. It was split into three sections:

The Cheetahs: 5-9 year olds

The Elephants: 10-14 year olds

The Seahorse: 15-19 years old

The Cheetahs rooms were really small and had 2 bunk beds in each room. They had three bathrooms for the whole bunch of kids. What a nightmare! There garden was a patch of grass and a tire swing. Wow, they are going to have soo much fun, sarcasm intended. They had their own cafeteria, but it is fairly small.

The Elephants rooms were a little better. They had bigger rooms which had 2 beds. This meant that there was more space for them. They had their own bathroom in their rooms, but it wasn't big. They had a bigger patch of grass and a mini playground (e.g. swings, slide, basketball hoop etc). They had a fairly bigger canteen.

The Seahorses rooms are the best. They have 2 bunk beds and are huge rooms. They have their own bathroom, which was big. They had a meadow and a swimming pool. They have a football and basketball court. They have a salon and horses stables. Their food court and there is a frickin mall there. I don't even know why the older kids get better stuff, but I'm not complaining!

We entered the automatic glass doors and were greeted by a young woman. She had short red hair and had black glasses on. She seemed nice enough.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you know where we could find our room number and who are roommates are?" Alice chirped.

"Yes, it's just by the door sweetie."

"Thank you Miss..."

"Oh, Miss Cope." She smiled.

"Well, thank you. Bye!"

Alice dragged me and Rose to the bulletin board. We scrolled down to the 'Seahorses' section. I was number 3.

SEAHORSES:

Emma Stewart, Katie Reed, Ashley and Sadie Green: Dorm 01

Jordan King, Matthew Troy and Samuel Thompson: Dorm 02

Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen: Mansion

The list carries on, but we stopped reading at 3. I can't believe we've got the MANSION. I swear if you were near us right now you'd be completely deaf. We started shouting and jumping up and down and even started hugging each other. At least we weren't stuck in a dorm, with possibly another roommate.

"I'm soo happy to be in the Mansion!" I shouted.

"Me too! But what if it's not as good as-" Rose cut her off.

"Alice it will be perfect! Look it even says here that there are 8 bedrooms! Can you believe it! 8! We have more than enough space, thanks to Bella's dad!" OMG! My dad did this?! I can't believe this! Yay! He's soo getting an awesome father's day present!

"Well, let's go see our amazing house!" We ran to my car and could see everyone else trying to walk down a massive hill. Good thing I'm not walking down there, otherwise I would sure as hell trip. Obviously, I'm a klutz. We jumped in and started talking about activities.

"I hope they have a massive mall." Only Alice would say that while bouncing up and down.

"I know. But, I can't wait to go sign up for dance classes. You'll come with me won't you?" I love dance with a passion. My favourite style is sexy hip hop. (I don't know if that's even a style). Rose and I used to use my dance room. It was like the size of a football field. It had 3 poles, a long bar for when we do ballet and also a giant mirror, which covers one whole wall. Rose and I used to make up dance routines and occasionally Alice would join in.

"I don't know Bella. I can't dance well enough. Plus, I think I'm going to sign up for drama. Isn't that exciting?!" Alice pretty much damaged my hearing.

"Ok Alice. But if you get a part in a play, I'm coming to watch you. No arguing." I said. She knew she was defeated.

"Okay." She said frowning slightly. Then she brightened up...

"Rose what are you gonna do?"

"Oh Rose, please chose dance with me, I don't want to be alone...please." I was on the verge of going into hysterics, that Alice slapped me.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled. I just realised I was driving side to side and fast then suddenly slow. People might think I was just kicked out of a mental home.

"Oh sorry." I winced slightly when I touched my cheek. She may be small, but she sure as hell can hit hard.

"Anyway, sorry Alice but I want to do dance. You have to admit that's the only thing that I'm good at. But, not as good as Bella. I also wanted to try football."Well personally I think she's better than me at dance but anyway...

"Thank you. Thank you Rose. I'll watch all of your matches when you play football." I hugged her quickly then went back to the wheel. Alice looked a little down, so I decided to cheer her up...again.

"Alice, how about we go to our house, unpack and get to know the campus more. We'll go on our mini tour. We could also see if there is a...." I paused for dramatic effect and she looked ready to murder someone, if I didn't say it. "...mall!" Wait for it....., _three, two and one!_

"Ahhhhhhh! Hurry up Bella; we need to get there faster, so we can unpack faster, so we can get to the mall sooner!" Then she took a big breath. God, she can say a long sentence without breathing. I think that should go in the Guinness book of World Records.

When we arrived, we had to drive up a dirt path. It was beautiful. Lucky I had my new car, otherwise we would have to walk and one....I'll get tired, two....my shoes would be ruined (since I'm in heels, three...I'll probably trip and lastly...everyone would be complaining and I can't deal with a headache. Then in front of us was a massive mansion, it's smaller than my home, but big enough for camp. There was a pool right beside it with beach chairs and lounges. I can't be bothered to keep looking right now, I want the best bedroom. I parked my car in the garage and grabbed the keys on the porch steps and opened the door. I ran up the stairs, there were 4 floors. 1 bedroom at the top, 3 bedrooms on the 3rd floor, 2 bedrooms on the 2nd floor and 2 bedrooms on the 1st floor. We decided on the 3rd floor, because we could all be on the same floor, in case of emergencies. My room was light pink with white shelves, wardrobes, and a bedside table and the bed frames. I had a king size bed, it had 5 white fluffy pillows on it and an 'I'm hot, you're not' duvet cover. I had a little mini table with all the latest fashion magazines on them. Around them were lots of beanbag cushions, each one a different colour of the rainbow. There was an iPod holder in light blue on my bed side table. I have a walk- in wardrobe. The only ones with walk-in-wardrobes are the ones on the 3rd floor, which means us girls. It doesn't matter, because we are the only ones in the house. So, if we need more space, we can use the other rooms. I also have an ensuite bathroom aswell as the other bathrooms in this house. I have a desk in the far corner with a pink laptop on it. We can keep everything in this house. Because, I got a text a few minutes ago from my dad, saying that this is one of our vacation homes. Don't even ask how many we have already, because I really can't be bothered to count. Lastly, I have this beautiful balcony, which has a wonderful view of the beach and the amazing forest. There's also a waterfall there.

"I call this room!" I yelled. I better go check Rose and Alice's room's aswell. I walked to the room on my left; I'm in the middle now, since I claimed my room. I saw Alice jumping around filling her walk-in-wardrobe.

"Hey Alice" I said casually.

"Oh hey Bella" She said.

"So...guess this is your room" I asked. Obviously it was her room, what a dumb question.

"Yes and its awesome. Thank you soo much for asking your dad to let us share a house with you! I don't know how I could live with all that dirt and junk everywhere!" Alice screamed. Does she always need to scream?

"It's ok Alice. I love your room. It's nice..." I started wandering around her room.

"Thanks. I love it." Her room was exactly the same, except no balcony, and her walls were green and her bed frame, bedside table, shelves and wardrobes are light orange. She had a white iPod holder and a little green laptop on her desk.

"Well, I'm going to see Rose. Bye Alice" I walked to the door.

"Bye Bells."

I walked right to the end of the corridor and into Rose's room. Hers was the same design except red and black. She was standing in the middle staring off into space. I decided to surprise her. I tiptoed behind her and whispered.

"Rosie...Rose!" I shouted at the end because she was still in a daze.

"Ahhhhhhh! Stay back!"She grabbed her purse, turned around and jumped on me hitting me with a purse. We toppled back onto her bed. Her face was priceless.

"Oh...Rose....your...face." I managed to say between giggles.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA?! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!!" She wacked me on the head with her purse, to make a point. We were in a weird position at the moment. I was lying down on my back sideways with my heading hanging off the end. She was laying on top of me her head on her pillows. We burst out laughing and Alice burst into the room. She was a great friend. She arrived with Edward (who's a jerk. I used to like him, but not now.), when we were in 9th grade. Emmett arrived in 8th grade. Jasper, Rose and I started from kindergarten. We were best friends all the way to 9th grade. Jasper had girls falling for him all the time, as for me and Rose, no guys noticed us. I guess because we were going through our adolescent years, but Jasper would say we were beautiful and punch any guys who said otherwise. We weren't ugly, but we didn't look like what we looked like now. He always used to come shopping with us and we'd either watch or join into his football matches in the park. He used to watch Rose and I dance all the time in my small living room and he just laughed playfully and he sometimes joined in. We had a schedule, it went like this:

_Monday: After school go to the park and play football with Jazz. Got to his house after and have dinner. Then go home for bed._

_Tuesday: Go to my house after school with Rose and have a girl's night, while Jasper does god knows what._

_Wednesday: School and then go home to bed._

_Thursday: Shopping after school._

_Friday: Movie night and sleepover after school._

_Saturday and Sunday: Have Fun!_

I still remember Jasper writing that in 5th grade, I kept it with me in my scrapbook. I kept a scrapbook from kindergarten to 8th grade, so I have some photos of Emmett at the end. But Rose and I made the scrapbook, when the boys left. Alice was at drama class and we were bored. I found photos from kindergarten to 8th grade. Alice still doesn't know. We decorated it and because Rose and I are amazing at art, it looked amazing. I remember the cover was Rose and I at prom, that was the first time we actually dressed up, but we stopped after, and we were hugging each other making funny faces and Jasper was behind us smiling. I have to admit we all looked hot in that picture. Prom was in 6th grade, for our school (I know that sounds weird) and we decided we all go as 3 friends. We covered the book with stickers, heart made form glitter glue. We draw loads of pictures and it looked like a piece of art work that should be sold. I remember when Emmett, Alice and Edward came we adopted them into our group. I could tell Alice had a crush on Jasper, I don't know why but that kinda made me jealous. He didn't notice though. Rose had a crush on Emmett and I had a crush on Edward, before he started being a jerk to Rose and I and Jasper would beat him up. They got into fights regularly. A year later, we were all the best of friends, but not as strong as Rose, Jasper and my relationship. Rose and I never talked to Edward much after. Then they moved 4 years ago and I remember Alice crying in Edward's shirt and Jasper, well let's just say he couldn't move. Rose and I attacked him with tears cuddles and kisses on the cheek. We didn't let go, until Emmett had to carry us off. Jasper was laughing and crying. Crying because of leaving us girls and laughing at me and Rose's hysterical state. When they left, a year later, my dad's business strangely just started going great, and we moved into a 12 bedroom house. I know big, I decorated 2 rooms for Rose and Alice, so when they visited they screamed and attacked me with a massive hug. They were so happy for us. We lost connection to the boy's months after they left. We were upset for quite a while, but perked up a little when I suggested Rose and I got to get makeovers at the mall. Alice was already beautiful she didn't need it.

When we arrived I remember I had cut my hair to my shoulders and curled it, I got dark red highlights. My braces came out and my teeth were perfectly straight and white. My sense in fashion changed, aswell as Rose's. Now we all love shopping, Alice was literally bouncing off the walls when we suggested to go into Victoria Secret's. Rose cut her hair to the middle of her back, straightened it a bit and got rid of her mildly skin condition. Now all three of us were glowing and we wax, so we are totally hairless, except for eyebrows and hair on our head. We got awesome bikinis and headed to the beach that day, since it was sunny. That day, Alice met Derek, but Rose and I hated him. We tried telling her, but she got angry at us. She yelled 'Just because you two will never find love, you're jealous!' I yelled at her to get out of my house and she stomped out. Rose and I cried all night, she didn't talk to us for 1 week. Then I decided to apologize and we forgave each other. We saw her crying every now and then, but she told us she was fine, so we let it go. I would say that Rose is the closest to me than Alice. Even though I love Alice like a little sister. Anyway back to the present.....

"What are you doing?" She looked nervous. Oh, she thought me and Rose....ewww!

"Alice, we are not....you know what, we are having a friendship cuddle!" I answered happily.

"Oh!" She sounded as if she just solved a mystery. Then her face fell. Obviously Rose didn't notice.

"Ewww! Alice did you think me and Bella were.....I can't even say it. Seriously, why would think something like that-" She stopped when she saw Alice's face. "What's wrong Ali? We were only joking!" Alice looked up at us with a sad expression.

"You would have a friendship cuddle, without me..." She pouted and I thought I would cry. Rose and I exchanged a look then nodded. We ran to Alice, who eep-ed, and crashed into her giving her our famous 'friendship hug'. We all fell to the floor and started giggling. Until, we heard a rustling downstairs in near the kitchen and front door. Crap!

"Alice, Rose, did you hear that?" I asked. Their eyes were as wide as saucers and the nodded shakily.

"What are we going to do?" I jumped up and ran into my room quickly, trying not to be seen and grabbed my mini suitcase for emergencies. I ran back but noticed a shadow. I locked the door of Rose's door and opened my suitcase.

"Bella you're a genius!" Rose shouted. I shushed her. We don't want to blow our cover. Whoever is breaking and entering my house will pay. You see, in this suitcase is not even half of the stuff we use to throw wicked parties. We also use it to defend ourselves. We have a horn, that's soo frickin loud, there's also plastic bats, but they do hurt, silly string, foam, lingerie (don't know why), alcohol, wigs, paint, hair dye (it's not permanent), balloons with funny quotes on them, random little games, silly hats, funny animal ears etc. In my other MASSIVE suitcase I have some really cute, sexy, funny and just plain embarrassing costumes. I also brought a HUGE stereo and now it's in the dance room downstairs. I had a feeling we would need it. We really know how to throw a wild party. But, once it ended really badly. It happened on Alice's sweet sixteen (5 days ago) and a bastard (one of Derek friends) pushed Alice in the water at the beach and everyone knows her parents died, they drowned. His name was Brad. They were laughing their heads off, I really wanted to kill them there, but Alice still didn't get up. I told Rose I was going in after her, to get her. But she stopped me. She took her shoes off and said she was coming with me. We jumped off the cliff thing and found her lying at the bottom of the sea. I swam down and grabbed one arm, while Rose grabbed the other and we dragged her to shore. The ambulance came and took her to hospital, to make sure she was okay. We pretty much attacked Brad and his friends for laughing and pushing her in. We were kicking and screaming and they were flinching away, that the police had to grab us and carry us away. That was a bit embarrassing for my dad, because he's got a part time job as the chief of police. Other than that he's a successful lawyer aswell. That's why he's rarely home. Anyway, back to business.

"Okay, Alice you will grab the bats and Rose you grab the horn. While, I grab the silly string." They nodded. We grabbed our assigned items and crept to the stairs. Then there was a_ SMASH! _What the hell??!! That better not be my favourite glow in the dark lava lamp.

"ATTACK!!" I whisper shouted. I really wished that Emmett, Jasper and even Edward were here to protect us. We always used to protect each other, like a big family.

(Third Person)

As they quietly descended, little did they know that they would be reunited with their friends once again! Let's just hope they don't get badly hurt...


	4. REUNITED!

(BPOV)

Ok, I think our plan is ready to be put into action. I have my silly string in my right hand and I can see Rose and Alice resuming their positions. Alice was going to the bathroom, were I saw the shadow go into, because we all agreed that Alice was brave and that basically Rose and I are cowards.

"Rose get that mop, that can be you other weapon. Just incase there's more than one person." I whispered. She nodded and reached over to grab the mop. But, she knocked over the cordless phone and it landed with a bang on the floor. The noise echoed all around the house. I looked at Rose and she had a terrified expression on her face. We could hear lots of cursing and banging, probably the plastic bats Alice has.

"Who's up there?!" A loud voice boomed. I think I recognise that voice.....But it was interrupted by the sound of feet running up the stairs.

"Damn" I muttered to myself. I ran as fast as I could to the pillar and hid behind it. I could see Rose did the same to the other one. I could see a big shaped guy's shadow right in front of my pillar. I gasped and he turned around and spotted me. Crap! Why does this always happen to me? He inched closer and I could see another guy shaped figure walking towards me aswell. Better run!

"RUN ROSE!!" I screamed and crawled through one of their legs and legged it down the stairs after Rose.

"Get Them!" He yelled. I could sense 2 people running after us. What the hell are we supposed to do?! I hope Alice's isn't dead! OMG! What if she is?! Crap, I'm going hysterical! Get a grip Bella!

"Rose, you're smart. What should we do?" She looked deep in thought, but then she smiled a little.

"Okay Bells, I've got an idea. But it might not work." She said.

"Well it's better than nothing. What've you got planned?" I was anxious. They should be right behind us now. We arrived in the lounge area and we hid behind the sofa, which was facing the door.

"Okay, this is the plan......."

(APOV)

I'm going to go attack a stupid intruder that decided to come, right before we were going to the mall! How dare they! The cheek of it! Making me miss the mall! They are going to get one hell of a beating! I ran to the bathroom and the light was off. I'm scared and how the hell did it get this frickin cold in here. I started walking, careful not to do 'Bella'. I was trying to find to find the bloody switch when someone grabbed me by the waist. I screamed bloody murder. I tried to get out of his grip, but man was he strong. Jesus, am I stupid or what? I have 2 perfectly good bats in my hand and I'm stupid enough not to use them. I lifted one up and hit him in the head. He groaned and clutched his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He cried. I got my other bat and hit him in his crotch.

"That's for breaking into my friends house you burglar!" I smacked him in every available place I could find. Then he held his hands up in surrender. I smirked.

"I wasn't breaking in. I got lost and I found this really really big house. Plus the door was open already." I thought that through for a few minutes. It did make sense. He probably got lost on the hike they had to take, Bella's vacation home is really really big and I don't remember anyone closing the door. We were too excited to close it. I decided to let him go.

"Ok, you're free to go. But, first I would like you to tell me your name." I sounded as if I was a military officer. I was stern. He chuckled and stood up, because I kind of tackled him to the ground. Suddenly, the light turned on and I could look at him fully. He has tanned skin and was really tall. He had hazel eyes and they looked soo innocent. He had short black hair and was wearing baggy jeans and a shirt and hoodie. Not the best choice in clothing but I could live with that.

"My name's Daniel." Daniel is such a nice name. Soo much better, than Derek.

"Are you here alone?" I asked

"No, two of my friends are downstairs and one waiting for us at the end of the dirt path." Ooh, I wanna meet his friends.

"Come on let's go downstairs. Sorry about your head and your...you know..." I was a bit uncomfortable about saying it aloud. He just chuckled.

"It's quite alright, it just hurts a little. An ice pack would get the swelling down." We walked down into the lounge room and what I saw was the funniest scene, I've ever seen in my life. Even Daniel was laughing.

(BPOV)

"Are you sure that plans gonna work?" I was nervous. What if they robbed us killed us after and covered the evidence.

"Umm...honestly, I'm not sure. But it's better than going people dig our graves. Right" She said chuckling nervously.

"Yeah...Right." I said not certain. I saw 2 shadows and figured that the plan was all set. With the silly string in one hand and a pillow I found on the couch I was fully armed. Rose had a mop in one hand and a horn in the other. They walked to the other side of the room and me and Rose ran and tackled them to the ground.

"Oi, Get Off Me!"Yeah, I'm really going to do that. Right after they broke into my house. I squirted silly string in their faces and all over their clothes. I used up my whole tin. Oh well, I've got loads more upstairs. I grabbed the pillow and hit them all over with it and soon the pillow broke. That made feathers fly everywhere and land on all four of us. I was laughing uncontrollably and I couldn't stop. It was Rose's turn next I stood up and she knelt next their eyes and blew the horn. Luckily, my hand covered my ears, so it wasn't as loud. We both stood up and she wacked them both over the head with the mop and smiled. Our work here is done.

"Well, I think that was rather successful." I said smiling to Rose. Her plan actually worked.

"Yeah me too" She smiled. Then we heard some rather disturbing noises, it sounded like cats mewing or something.

"Ouch! I think I'm dead!" I took me a while to realize it was the two strangers on the floor.

"Help me! Someone! I think I was just molested!" OMG! These guys are weirder than I fought.

"Dude, are you still there?! Am I in heaven?!"

"Hey man, can you tell my parents I love them?" He cried.

"Dude, you're not gonna die. Stay strong!"

"I also have to tell you I used you're toothbrush as a backscratcher, but then it fell in the toilet and I forgot to wash it!" He said obviously scared for his reaction. Ewww! These boys are gross. I don't want to imagine him using that infested toothbrush.

"It's ok. I forgive you--What?!"

"I'm sorry it slipped. My hands were buttery!" The big one seems like a joker.

"How can you're hands be buttery?! That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard. But...since we're confessing, I have to tell you something. I told everyone at school you're gay and that you were trying to feel Mike Newton." Oh this can't be good.

"Oh, you little-"The big one lunged at the other one and Rose and I were just standing there laughing. I heard laughing behind me and saw Alice and a guy I didn't know holding hands. Ok, weird. He must be the other intruder. What are they doing holding hands?!

"Come on Rose, let's break these to up." I grabbed her hand and we headed towards the boys. We pulled them apart, with much effort, and they stood up. They looked at us both up and down. You couldn't see their faces, because they had feathers and silly string on them.

"Well, excuse me young ladies, but would you mind telling us why you decided to attack us?" He asked grinning like that cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"I'm sorry, but would you like to explain, why you were in my house!" I retorted back. They gave a deep sigh.

"Well, we got lost from the rest of the group on our hike, and we saw this very big house. I really needed to use the potty really badly and if I didn't go I would wet myself. Anyway, the door was open so we figured we could enter, which was obviously a big mistake. I could have just peed behind the friendly trees and they wouldn't assault me. After I relieved myself, I was a little bit hungry, so I thought there would be food in the kitchen. But, when I turned around I knocked over this glow in the dark lava lamp..." OMG! He broke my fav lamp. "...We then heard sounds coming from upstairs and decided to inspect. Daniel went into the bathroom and you know the rest." I stood there in shock.

"YOU...BROKE...MY...LAVA...LAMP...!" I screamed and they flinched back. I ran after him and after what we done to him and his other friend I wouldn't be surprised if he run. I started chasing him all round the living room much to everyone's amusement.

"Jasper a little help?" He asked. OMFG! Did he just say Jasper? Obviously Rose heard this and beat me to it.

"You're name is Jasper?" She asked and he nodded.

"What's your last name?" I asked pretending to act casual, but failing miserably.

"Why?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Rose barked.

"Umm...Whitlock?" He said, almost a question. Did I just hear him right? It can't be, can it? Mine and Rose's best friend for life. The most amazing friend ever. Alice squealed. I forgot she was even here. Rose and I screamed our lungs out and jumped on him, giving him the biggest hug and kisses on forehead and cheeks ever.

"Omigod! Omigod! Jasper does your head hurt do you need an ice-pack?" I asked. Worried that I injured my best friend.

"Thank you darlin'. That would help." I ran to the kitchen and grabbed two ice-packs from the freezer and ran back. I noticed Alice and Daniel talking to each other on the loveseat. Jasper sitting on a 4 cushion couch, Rose next to him and Emmett next to her. Wait...Emmett?!

"Emmett?!" I screamed. He looked up and saw me and looked confused.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. I ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. He shrugged and gave me his famous 'Emmett crush every bone in your body' hug.

"Em...can't....breath." He let go of me and I handed him an ice-pack.

"Sorry for attacking you. I thought you were going to rob us then kill us." I said shivering.

"And why would we do that?" I turned around to saw Jasper smiling up at me. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I placed the ice-pack on his forehead and he sighed.

"Jasper, do you know my name?" I asked. He probably doesn't remember me, because of my 'makeover'.

"Um...no. Why, should I?" He said confused.

"Well, I would have recognised my best friend." I said sadly, putting my head in my hands. Then I heard a big gasp and suddenly I was flying? Jasper was singing me round and round.

"Bella?! Is that you? Wow....you look...just...wow." He stuttered and kissed the top of my head.

"Took you long enough." I said smiling.

I heard Emmett snicker and say something like, "He's so whipped." I don't get Emmett sometimes. He's a real nut bar.

"Oh, I get it Jasper. You say hi to your Bella, but not you're other besties?" She whispered sadly. Man, she's a good actor.

"Rosie?!" She smiled widely when he said that. He gently put me down and picked up Rose the same style he did me. I saw Emmett shocked expression. I walked over to him and closed his mouth for him.

"So Bells, is it just you and Rose this fine summer?" Emmett asked cheesily.

"No, we are here with Alice aswell." I turned around but she was gone and so was Daniel.

"Hey guys, did you see Alice anywhere." I asked.

"No, haven't seen anyone else except Daniel. Where is he by the way?" I turned around and there was a note on the floor.

_Rose and Bella,_

_Daniel asked me to move in with him._

_I know I'm supposed to be staying with you guys,_

_But I'm really happy about this._

_You can keep all my clothes in my room,_

_Going shopping with Daniel._

_Luv ya_

_Alice xx_

I felt tears building up in my eyes. Jasper put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"It's Alice, she's gone. Daniel asked her to move in with him and she said yes." I said sadly. Rose's outburst didn't seem to shock me.

"What the hell?? We are not even her a whole day and she goes bye bye to be with some guy she just met. What a friend she is! Now it's just me and Bella." She shouted. Emmett pulled her into his chest as she sobbed. You may not know, but Rose does have a sensitive side. Then an idea came into my head.

"How about you guys live with us here? We've got loads of space and we won't be lonely. Please." I begged pouting. Jasper sighed deeply, looking into my eyes.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to ask-"Rose cut him off.

"Where's Edward?" Oh yeah, I totally forgot about him.

"Oh, he's waiting at the end of the dirt path." Emmett answered.

"Okay, well ask him if he wants to come or not." I said.

"Okay. Bye Bells and Rose." Jasper pulled us into a hug, and then Emmett did the same. They handed back the ice-packs, but there swelling didn't go down so I let them keep them. Which they were thankful for.

When the door closed, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a big tub of Ben 'n' Gerry's ice-cream. I grabbed two spoons and headed back for the cinema room. Rose had pillows and blankets laid out on the pull out sofa. We ended up watching '17 Again'. We ate the whole ice-cream and we were probably getting fat. All thanks to Alice. Rose and I feel asleep halfway through the movie and woke-up when I felt someone carrying me to my room.

(JPOV)

I can't believe Bella and Rose are here! I don't know about Alice though, leaving the girls just out of the blue. Bella looks hot now, not that she was ugly before but....wow. I spotted Edward next to Emmett's Jeep. Yay! It finally arrived.

"Hey baby!" Emmett waved.

"Ewww! Emmett don't talk to me like that!" Edward shrieked.

"Not you Eddie, my baby Jeep." Emmett said lovingly and hugged and kissed it.

"Edward, you'll not believe this!" I know Bells and Rose aren't on speaking terms with Edward but they could try.

"What?"

"Bella and Rose asked if we wanted to move into their massive mansion with them for camp. Would you like to go?" I asked. He had a look of thought and then disgust.

"Are you kidding Jasper?! I would rather sleep in a bin sack, instead of with those two cows!" Edward yelled. Oh no, he didn't.

"Emmett stop the car!" I growled. Emmett nodded and pulled over.

"Edward I swear to god, if you say one more thing like that ever again, I'll be putting you in a bin sack and carrying you over to your grave. Do you understand me? Now get out and walked to your dorm, because Emmett and I are driving back to Bells mansion." I said in at least two breaths.

"How can poor little Bella have a mansion. She probably lives in an alleyway." Edward laughed.

"That's it!" I yelled. I throw Edward out the car and started punching him and giving him hard blows in the stomach. I stopped and he was bleeding on the ground, right now I couldn't care less. I hopped back in the Jeep and we drove in silence to her house. We pulled up in her garage and parked next to her BMW. I grabbed my luggage and headed to the door, Emmett in tow. I knocked, but no-one answered. I stood there for about 30secs, until I noticed something silver shining at my shoes. I grabbed it and it was the car to the front door. I opened the door and made my way to the bedroom on the 1st floor, Emmett also took the one on the first floor. After I settled into my room, I heard a TV going on in the house. I walked into the cinema room, and saw '17 Again' playing on the screen. It was one of our favourites when we were little. I saw a big, and when I say big I mean big, ice-cream tub on the floor all finished. Wow, that person must be hungry. I saw 2 spoons and 2 sleeping girls on the sofa bed. Bella's head was in Rose's lap and Rose's head was on the edge of the bed. That must be uncomfortable. I phoned Emmett and told him I was taking Bella to her room. Emmett did the same with Rose. We we arrived I knew this room reflected Bella's personality. Bubbly, social, energetic and fashionable. I placed her down under the covers and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and was about to leave but someone's hand stopped me.

"Don't go Jazz!"Bella pleaded. I could tell she was broken by the Alice incident. I sighed, took my shoes off and climbed in. I pulled her close to me and she rested her head on my chest.

"Goodnight Jazz." She smiled.

"Goodnight Bells."

That night I dreamt well. Today was the best day of my life.


	5. HOW COULD HE! Was that Alice?

(BPOV)

I woke up in a comfortable, yet strange position. I opened my eyes and my head was lying down on Jasper's chest. Ok, awkward. Luckily enough, he's still sleeping. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I'm sure I must be dreaming, but I think I see a smile on his face. My legs were tangled around his. I buried my head deeper in his chest and inhaled his scent. I realized I didn't know why the hell he was here. But, then remembered I ask him Emmett and Edward, if they wanted to stay. At least, I know Jasper came; I'm not sure about Emmett or Edward. I tried to detangle myself from him, but only resulting by falling on the floor with a barely audible _THUD!_ I jumped up quickly and he was still asleep.

"I'm ok" I mumbled mostly to myself. There was a slight chuckle coming from somewhere, but I ignored it. I decided to get changed, since I was still in yesterday's clothes. I put on some really short pink shorts and a white tank top. I put on my fluffy slippers and a small white gown. I brushed my hair once and left it slightly curled bouncing on my shoulders. I knew we weren't going anywhere, or at least I wasn't. I tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen, to make myself some breakfast. I fumbled through the fridge looking for eggs and bacon. I cracked the eggs in a pan and cooked the bacon. I put bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop up. I put the bacon on the plate and the eggs on my toast and set it on the table. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and picked up my plate. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned the TV onto the movie 'Wild Child' and ate my breakfast.

"Swan." A voice said from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Jazzy?" I jumped up and ran and hugged him.

"How did you sleep Bells?" He said smugly. I could feel the heat rise a little in my cheeks.

"Don't act all smug Mr; you were the one who climbed into my bed!" I said defensively.

"Bella, seriously you were the one that asked. You couldn't resist, could you?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. I slapped his arm hard. That's what he gets.

"Ouch Bells, that hurt." He started dry sobbing.

"Sure. Like, I'll fall for that again!" I said.

_(Flashback – Bella, Rose and Jasper (6 years old))_

_Rose and I were playing on the swings and were laughing at Jasper, because he was trying to climb a tree. I know totally ridiculous. _

"_I wanna go higher!" Rose whined. I was pushing her on the swing. _

"_Fine! But if you fall off, it's not my fault!" I said._

"_Don't worry! I won't fall." She said casually. _

"_If you say so." I pushed her higher and higher, until she started screaming._

"_I'm gonna fall Bells! Help me!" She started screaming. I stopped pushing her and tried to catch the bottom of the swing, but it wouldn't stop. Plus, I was too small to reach. She was half way to the ground, but she fell. OMG!_

"_Rosie! Rosie are you okay?!" She wasn't listening to me. She was shaking and I thought she was crying._

"_Rose, don't cry! It's gonna be okay." I cooed. Then she looked up._

"_Bells, I'm not crying. I'm laughing." She said. Well I'm shocked._

"_Why?" I questioned. I definitely would be crying._

"_Because it was AWESOME! I wanna do it again! Please Bellsie?!" _

_I was about to answer, but I heard a loud THUMP! I looked and saw Jasper lying on the ground. He had managed to climb up to the top, but he got distracted by me and Rose, that he missed a branch and fell. I thought he thought it was funny, because Rose fell and she did. Rose and I started laughing uncontrollably. We saw Jasper sobbing. Well, that's what we thought._

"_You two are mean! Why are you laughing at me! I'm not your friends anymore!" Jasper shouted. _

"_But-"He cut me off._

"_I don't want to talk to you ever again!"_

_Rose and I had tears in our eyes. Jasper was our best friend and now he hates us._

"_Fine," Rose said quietly. Rose and I started to walk away._

"_Wait! Bells, Rose I was only joking!" He shouted after us. We stopped dead in our tracks. What did he just say?! Rose and I wiped away our tears and turned around. We didn't talk to him after that. That lasted about 20 mins and then we were talking as if nothing happened. You can't stay mad at him, when he smiles at you._

_(End Flashback)_

"Come on, it was only a joke. Didn't you forgive me?" He said pouting. He is going to be the death of me. Seriously. I just kissed his cheek. In a friendly way. He smiled and grabbed my toast and stuffed it in his mouth. Well, how rude!

"Hey! Now you have to make me more!" I said with an angry pout.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He said grinning stupidly. Same old Jasper!

"Fine!" I said and started chasing him around the house. It was childish but kinda fun. Then as I passed the stairs I bumped into a brick wall, I looked up and saw.....Emmett! He came!

"Emmett!" I jumped up into his arms and he spun me around.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"You came to. Where's Edward?! Is he still sleeping?!" I looked up at him and he looked down sad. I was about to say something when....._Ding Dong! _I ran to the door, only tripping once and opened the door. There was a girl covered in mud, leaves and twigs in hair and she had 3 papers in her hands.

"Bella?!" She cried. Then I realized who it was....

"Alice?!" I cried and hugged her, not caring about my Pjs. Even though she kind of betrayed us, she's still our friend.

"What, the hell happened to you?!" I shrieked. She just continued to sob into my shoulder. I led her in the house and onto the sofa. I reached for the box of tissues and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled into the tissue. Then, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around and saw Rose, with a confused expression.

"Bella, why did you let a hobo into the house?" She said humorously, with a serious tone to it.

"Rose?!" Alice screamed, before I had a chance to answer. She leaped right into Rose's arms. Rose was just speechless.

"Come on Alice, sit down and tell us what happened." I said. She nodded while sitting on the armchair. I don't know where the boys are, but at this moment I really don't care.

Rose sat next to me on the sofa, her face still emotionless. She nodded.

"Go ahead." Rose said looking Alice directly in the eye.

"First of all, I didn't mean to be back soo late..."

"What are you talking about Alice, you moved in with Daniel. What do you mean?" I questioned. She's confusing me now.

"I didn't say that? Why, would you think that?!" She said still sobbing. Boy, she can cry.

"Because of the letter you wrote us obviously." Rose said glaring.

"Oh that note..."

"Well done, you figured it out!" Rose snapped.

"I didn't write that..."

"Sure you didn't!" Rose said interrupting Alice once again!

"Rose, just let her finish for god's sake!" I was getting annoyed.

"Fine!"

"Well, when you and Rose where attacking the two boys..."

"You mean Jasper and Emmett?" I questioned.

"Stop interrupting m...What?! Emmett and Jasper are here?! OMG! I can't wait to see Jasper!" She said dreamily. Alice still has a little crush on Jasper.

"Yes he is here, now will you continue!" Ok, I know Rose isn't really a morning person, but she is seriously snappy today.

"Oh yeah, Daniel told me that he had to show me something really important, so I went to get my coat and bag from upstairs." We nodded. "We then went into his car and he was driving for around for about 20mins. Then he stopped in front of one of the cabins. He then said to me, 'I suppose you are wondering why you are here?' and of course I did. He said 'Well it occurred to my friend that Edward was your brother and in order to get to you, I had to hang around with him and his friends.' I didn't like were this was going, so I formed a plan in my head to escape. But of course, he then locked the doors as if he could read my mind. I said 'I need to get back to my friends, sorry.' But he said that he left you a note so that you would understand." Oops, now I feel stupid. Rose and I smiled apologetically at Alice. She smiled but carried on. "He told me to follow him or else something bad would happen to you two. I couldn't believe he turned bad in a short space of time. But I realised he was only acting at first, to get to me. He then dragged me out of the car and shoved me inside the door. Then his friends turned around, and guess what one of them was Derek." Rose and I gasped. How could he? I could see Alice was on the verge of tears, so I went to comfort her. She smiled. "He looked badly beat up and obviously it wasn't what you did to him at the bus stop. He said that Edward beat him up for...well you know...anyway he wanted to get revenge, but I ran for it and kept on running. I stopped when I fell into a pit of mud and the tree branches and leaves fell on me. I was in soo much pain, but I couldn't stay there knowing he would probably catch me again. So, basically I ran all night to get here." When she finished her story, she had already used about the whole box of tissues I gave her.

"How come it took you all night to get here?" Rose said.

"Well...I got lost." Alice said embarrassed.

"Why don't you have a shower, get dressed the come back down and we can talk more." I said. As much as I love Alice, that mud stench was getting to me.

She nodded and headed for the stairs, where Emmett and Jasper where coming down. They looked pretty confused. I would be to, if you got a fake note supposedly from your best friend abandoning you and her coming back the next morning covered in mud, twigs and leaves.

"Hi!" She said brightly as she saw them.

"Alice, why do you have 3 pieces of paper in your hands?" I asked as I saw her still holding them. Alice seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Oh, now that's a different story..." She said as she disappeared upstairs.

We all stood there dumb-founded by the whole thing. We were like that for 10 minutes, when Emmett said.

"Was that Alice?"

Idiot.


	6. Angela!

(BPOV)

When Alice came back down, she was fully dressed and CLEAN! No more muddy smell. But, just in case I sprayed some air-freshener around the lounge. She told me and Rose to sit on the couch.

"Okay, first I'll give out these pieces of paper...Okay here's yours Rose...." She handed Rose hers and I saw Rose's eyes light up. Now I was anxious. "Okay here's yours Bella....!" I read it and found out it was a form for dance and singing classes. How did she know I could sing? I looked at Rose's and they were dance and football classes. Lastly, Alice's were drama and fashion classes.

"Alice, how do you know I can sing?" I asked. I hope it wasn't something too embarrassing...

"I heard you in the shower!" She said smiling widely. Oh great....

"Right, now you'll get dressed in the clothes I've layed out for you on your beds and come and meet me back down here. Got it?" She said. I so do not get it. How can Alice be soo bouncy after what happened to her? How did she have time to get the forms? Lastly, why the hell does the class start at 8:30am in the morning? But, I decided to go with the flow as I have learnt by now.

I ran up to my bedroom and as Alice said, my clothes were laid out on my bed. I had a shower and did the essentials. I put on my light green and pink bra and thong. I put on my long orange halter top and my black skinny jeans. I put on my orange heels and went to my make-up station. I put on orange nail polish, pink lip gloss, black mascara and eyeliner. I opened my massive jewellery box and picked out my chain bracelet, heart earrings and a few bangles and put them on. I grabbed my curler and quickly curled my hair and I reached out for my bag and ran downstairs.

"How long does it take, to get changed Bella!" Alice scolded me.

"Sorry" I said.

She let it go. Rose and Alice went outside, while I tried to look for my car keys. I swear I left it on the table...

"Are you looking for these?" Emmett startled me.

"Jesus...Yeah, where were they?" I said shakily.

"I found them when I was taking a show-"He began to say. I cut him off.

"Eeew.....Okay.....Thanks. Tell Jasper I said bye. I'll be back later, if you care to know." I said quickly.

"Why wouldn't I care?" He said sadly. "You don't think I care about you?" He said pouting.

"Well-"

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked from outside.

"See you later Emmett!" I said rushing to the car.

I jumped into the driver's seat and drove out of the driveway.

"Okay what lesson do you have first?" I asked. I didn't even know mine yet.

"Drama"

"Football"

"I guess I have singing." I said looking at my sheet.

5 minutes later we arrived at the drama studio.

"Bye Alice, have a good day." I smiled.

"Bye Ali." Rose said.

"Bye guys, I'll meet you for lunch at the food court." Alice said running inside.

"Next stop the football field." I said on a fake English accent. Rose laughed at my stupidness.

10 minutes later we arrived at the football field.

"Bye Rose." I said waving.

"Bye Bells." She said going into the changing rooms.

"I guess it's just me." I mumbled, driving towards the front building.

I arrived 15 minutes later. I was 3 minutes late for my class. But surprisingly, I didn't care. I walked up to door 24 and knocked on the door. A male teacher, in his forties opened the door. He had red hair and dull grey eyes. He was a little fat and just looked boring.

"Why are you late?!" He said rising his voice a little.

"Sorry, I got lost." I said using my charming yet seductive voice.

"I-It's ok...J-Just don't do I-It again..." He said stuttering.

"Thanks!" I winked at him and stepped inside.

As I stepped inside, everyone stared at me and straightened up, probably wanting me to sit next to them. One boy even pushed the person next to him off the chair. I looked around the room and saw a girl with her black hair covering her face. Plus, she was sitting by herself. So, that won't be too much trouble. I moved over to the back and sat down next to her. When I sat down some glared at her and some just gasped. She looked up and looked shocked aswell. What's with these people?

"Hi!" I said brightly.

"Hi" She said quietly.

I looked around the room, while the teacher was taking the register. Then, I saw this god across the room. He had brown tousled hair and dazzling green eyes. You could just see his six-pack through his thin shirt. My thoughts were broken by the sound of my name. I realized it was the teacher.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Here." I said flatly. I was annoyed that he disrupted my daydreaming. Then the 'god' turned and looked at me and his jaw dropped. What's his problem, hasn't he seen a girl before?

"Edward Cullen?"Oh great, the jerk from high school is in this class.

"Here." A familiar voice said. I turned and it was the Greek god himself. Oh god, that cannot be him! I gasped. He turned to me and smirked. Oh yeah I forgot, jerk.

"Angela Weber?"

"Here." A quiet voice beside me said. Oh, so her name is Angela. I guess she's the opposite of my perky self, she's the timid kind.

"Okay, now I want to see what we are working with. You will each sing one song for everyone. You have 1 hour to prepare. Your time starts now!" He said. About 2 minutes later, I already decided what song I'm going to sing. I don't really need to practice it though. So, I decided to talk to Angela.

"So...you okay Angela." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Yeah" She said quietly again. I guess there's only one way to fix this problem. Let her hang out with Rose, Alice and I. Soon, she will be loud, crazy and stylish. Cause, no offence her clothes are kinda....off.

"How would you like to hang out with me and my friends for lunch?" I said hoping she would say yes.

She was quiet again (seriously how quiet can someone get), then she busted out a 'Yes!' Now that was a shocker. Everyone stared at her in shock. Even the teacher, whose name is Mr Banner, dropped his chalk he was using to write on the board in shock. She blushed (one of my traits, which has disappeared) and looked down.

(58 minutes later....)

"Alright everyone, now I hope you are all prepared. We will start from the left side of the room and then the right. First up....Isabella Swan!" Oh, great.

"It's Bella." I said dully, as I walked up to the mic.

The music started to play and I decided that I should just sing or run away. I decided on the first one.

(Song by Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me)

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Standing by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I finished and everyone just sat there silent, with their mouths open. Was I that bad? Mr Banner was the first to 'come back to earth'.

"Wow....now that was something. That was amazing!" He said breathlessly. Well at least I wasn't bad, right?

I got off the stage and sat back down next to Angela.

"You were amazing." She said softly.

"Thanks."

So, the rest of the lesson carried on like that. People went on stage and let's just say we were put through Lauren trying to sing Bleeding Love, Mike 'singing' Beautiful by Akon (he was also singing that whilst looking at me) and let's not forget Tanya singing 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera.

When the lesson was finished, I linked arms with Angela and dragged her out the door. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I couldn't care less. Jerk. We drove to the football field and waited for Rose to come out. Alice was meeting us at the food court. We could see Rose on the field playing and winning.

"Come on Ella; let's watch the game from the bleachers." I saw her small a little, when I gave her her new nickname.

"Ok"

We walked up the stairs and the sight I saw couldn't be any funnier. I saw Emmett practically drooling on the floor, looking at Rose, who was wearing mini shorts and a tight tank top. I walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hiya Emmett!" I yelled. He jumped and turned at me and glared.

"You interrupted my dream!" He said. Yeah, he doesn't have a crush on Rose. I thought sarcastically.

"Bells, you haven't turned lesbo have you?!" He said shocked.

"Wait....What?!" I shouted.

He pointed behind me. I turned and saw Angela sitting quietly by herself blushing.

"Ooh, no I haven't. She's a friend I made at singing class." He nodded in understanding. "I'm going to bring her out of her shell." I whispered. His eyes lit up.

"Ooh...can I help! Please Bells! I promise I'll be good!" He said pouting like a fish.

"Ok." I said, telling him to be quiet and pointed to Angela.

For the last 20 minutes, we watched Rose, win the match and make the football team. Rose came out of the changing room looking all clean and everyone else came out sweaty. I introduced her to Angela and she said hi and told me she would help with our 'Angela Shy Problem'.

"Hey Emmett...." I said as we piled into the BMW.

"Do you want to go to the food c-"I was cut off.

"YES!!! FOOD!!" Emmett shouted swaying his hips and trying to be sexy for gods knows why.

We arrived at the food court and saw Alice and Jasper glaring at Edward. We walked over and I sat down next to Rose.

"Bella..... Edward wants to know if he can move in, after he called you and Rose a-"I guess Edward stepped on Jasper's foot.

"I don't know...maybe." I said and looked at 4 people's shocked expressions, one person's confused expression and one person's happy and smug expression.

"Well...I guess so. You were a friend before and ...." I trailed off.

"Yes!" He shouted. People get weirder and weirder every day.

"Whatever." I said.

The waiter came to the table and Rose, Alice and I ordered the chicken salad with a bottle of water, while the boys got a steak with backed potatoes on the side and a beer.

Next thing I know a piece of paper is thrown to my head. I opened it and it said.

Bells,

Wat do u fink of playing a little secret truth or dare game?

Jazz xx

I quickly wrote back.

Jazz,

Deal

Bells xxx

I saw him smile. Oh, he's gonna get it good.

(The secret game is when 2 people play a game of truth or dare and everybody else isn't supposed to find out. Basically, you give someone a truth or a dare and they are supposed to do it and then when they finished they give the other person a truth or a dare. But everybody else doesn't know who's doing it, because it's a secret game. They just think something strange is happening.)

Thanks for ready.

I'll update soon.

Please review, I want to know if I should carry on or not.

Thx every1.

Luv ya,

xx


End file.
